


Online - Halloween Themed

by lokidiabolus



Series: Online [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, M/M, Online series, a gift for you all, and mature content, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/pseuds/lokidiabolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We don’t need to stay there long,” Thomas hastily assured him, rubbing his sides gently. “Just, you know. Say hi. Get candy. Get out. Make love.”<br/>“Sounds about right,” Newt chuckled, running his fingers through Thomas’ hair fondly. “I got pretty tired with only my hand to be honest.”<br/>“Oh my god,” Thomas groaned, pretty sure Newt said that on purpose, and the evil laughter he earned in return confirmed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online - Halloween Themed

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M a lil.

„A werewolf, or a mummy, nothing in between!“

„Are you five?”

Thomas laughed at Newt’s expression happily. The other boy sat in front of his notebook with raised eyebrows, probably thinking Thomas went mad, and behind him Minho kept on showing rude gestures at the TV.

“For god’s sake, Minho, shut up already!” Newt barked over his shoulder menacingly and his roommate groaned.

“They are idiots, I can’t help it!” he pointed at the TV accusingly. “Just look at them! Why didn’t I take Zero instead of that stupid Siren?”

“Cuz you are weird, now shut up!”

Thomas almost fell from his chair.

It hadn’t even been a month yet, but Thomas felt like this whole skyping thing had been going on forever. It became a habit for him and Newt to skype as often as they could (sadly not every day, but definitely most of the week), and from time to time even Minho joined (mostly just as a background noise, but Thomas counted him as an addition anyway).

Handling the distance was easier than he expected, but he had moments where the visual wasn’t enough and he craved the contact, his fingers tingling with need and body aching for more than his hand and memories of how Newt felt against him.

At those days he was grumpy and not very talkative and Teresa always called him out on it at school. Talking with her sort of helped, he had to admit, but sometimes her jabbing cut too deep and he shooed her away, sulking alone in the corner.

Newt seemed to handle it a lot better, every time they talked he was chipper and smiley and Thomas wondered how much of it was just for a show. He knew his _boyfriend_ was more insecure than him in many, many ways, and he always told him the L word when he could, texted him when he was bored and called him at night when they both couldn’t sleep and pined after each other. It seemed to help and Newt always had that small private smile ready for him at each skype session.

But Thomas refused to think about it now – the Halloween was upon them and it meant the only thing: he was going to see Newt again, in person. The excitement almost overwhelmed him, along with dread and insecurity about the proceedings. Not with Newt – he didn’t doubt the first thing he was going to do included kissing the air out of him and preferably in horizontal position – but the fact Newt was coming here, to his town _and_ his parent’s new house on top of that.

He had to give kudos to his mother for being so perceptive even that he didn’t live with her anymore. At first she immediately sniffled out he is in love without him saying a word about it. She reasoned with being able to read his dreamy expression but he called bs on that. Her curious nature started to wonder though, and then search and ask questions, seemingly stupid once, so Thomas never paid attention to it. Until suddenly one day she asked: “So when is your boyfriend coming over?” Since it had been over a call he dropped his phone like burned, only thankful he had been home and sitting on his bed when talking to her, so the device only hopped unhappily on the mattress and stayed there.

She didn’t know Newt’s name or how he looked like, thanks for small miracles, but Thomas saw no point in lying to her, so he spilled the beans sulkily (not to mention when she visited she brought him a pink shirt from her stroll through the city and he couldn’t stare hard enough at it. “Mom, why pink?” “I thought you like pink now.” “No. Not more than usual.”). Her agreeable reaction made him breathe easier, but he still stayed worried about his father – or better – about Newt meeting his father. Not to mention Newt didn’t even know about the family visit yet. Which was… the main problem Thomas wanted to deal with it by today’s call, but watching those two dorks bicker about Borderlands 2 stopped him successfully with a big, stupid smile on his face.

“You suck at it more than it’s humanly possible,” Newt was just saying, turned towards the room and Thomas definitely didn’t stare at the bare line of his neck leading towards his clearly visible collarbones. Damn, he probably took that shirt on purpose; it was cut so wide Thomas wondered how it held on his shoulders so easily. If he just hooked his finger at the hem, it would definitely come down just like a curtain-

“See something you like, big boy?” Newt’s voice flooded his ears and his eyes snapped back up to see the blond was already turned back at him, smirking knowingly.

“You know I do,” he countered with a chuckle and heard Minho groaning in the background at that.

“Do I _have to_ listen to your cooing? Really?”

“You are free to get the hell out,” Newt commented with a shrug without looking back and Thomas grinned.

“Why don’t _you_ go up to your room? There you can do _whatever_ I don’t need to know details about and leave me in peace,” Minho shot back and Newt finally glanced back.

“But where is the fun in that?”

“Hell, I dunno, maybe in _the privacy_?” Minho grumbled and Thomas had to laugh.

“Cut us some slack, Min,” he called a little more loudly for a good measure. “You are going to get rid of us soon.”

“Can’t wait!” Minho shouted back and Newt rolled his eyes, looking back at Thomas.

“I thought I’d take the bus at 10?” he suggested, clicking something on the notebook. “That should be at your place around… 1 or so.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Thomas nodded, maybe too eagerly because Newt snorted and typed something more. A beep alerted Thomas for a new message and he hastily read it, feeling his face lighting up at the text.

**Can’t wait. I was getting tired of the distance. Want to kiss you so badly.**

“Yeah,” he smiled warmly at the boy. “Tomorrow.”

“Hope you’re ready for zero sleep,” Newt grinned at him cheekily and another groan flooded the speakers. Then Minho stood up and stomped out of the living room with loud fuming.

***

Thomas knew there was nothing that should make him as nervous as he felt at the moment. His palms were sweating, his heart beat like crazy and the restlessness gripping him forced his body to pace around like a man who was waiting for his first new born.

The time slowed down on purpose, he knew it. From the moment he arrived at the bus station to the present only one minute passed and he already felt like he walked around here for an hour. The big, digital clock above the station showed 12:55 and he just couldn’t contain himself.

Newt was going to be here. In person. Where Thomas could touch him. Hug him. Kiss him senseless. The thought made his blood pump and the dumbest smile forced him to feel super conscious about the stares people were giving him. But containing it proved difficult, so he gave up trying and forced himself to wait anxiously for the bus to arrive.

The silver vehicle got to the station right at time, thanks for small miracles, and Thomas felt his body tensing like a violin string when the door opened and people started flooding out of it like a never-ending strand of pearls.

His breath hitched when he saw the blond head appear in the midst of hats and curls and he almost forgot how to make his lungs functioning again until he felt the strain, gasping and gulping the air back.

He stared at the boy jumping out of the bus, pulling out his bag from the boot, and his body thrummed with energy. He counted seconds until Newt finally turned around and noticed him, his face immediately softening, and a small fond smile lightening up his features. Thomas clenched and unclenched his fists in order to calm himself down, but it didn’t work at all and when the blond started to approach him, something inside of him broke and said _fuck it_. His body rushed forward as if someone flicked him as a bead and he seized Newt in a bone crushing hug, lifting him up and spinning him around.

Newt laughed delightedly, immediately hugging back, his feet dangling above the ground until Thomas put him back down, touching his face gently, needed to confirm his memory of the face he loved so much. Newt chuckled in amusement, pulling Thomas in by his shirt until they lips met in a sweet, languid kiss, and sighed in contentment.

“God, I missed you so bloody much,” he whispered into Thomas’ lips. “We need to rearrange this shit, meeting you once a month just sucks.”

“I know,” Thomas hugged him close, ignoring raised eyebrows of passing people around them (as well as squeals that came from a group of girls on their left). “I missed you too. Couldn’t even sleep at night.”

“That makes two of us, think I’ve never jerked off so many times in such a short span of time,” Newt snorted into Thomas’ shoulder and it made Thomas laugh. He was the same; just a stupid memory and anticipation did the trick for him. Three times.

“We should stop disturbing the public, Tommy,” Newt suddenly pulled away, glancing around. “Is your place close?”

“Ah, about that…” Thomas fidgeted a little, cursing his past self for not telling Newt yesterday already, and could pinpoint the exact moment when the blonde’s face became guarded and suspicious. “We sorta got, uh… invited.”

“Invited?” Newt repeated, his tone flat, but thankfully not letting go of Thomas’ body. That meant he wasn’t upset. Yet.

“To my parents’ house,” Thomas concretized with a cringe and Newt’s face became blank.

“Your parents,” he repeated.

Thomas only nodded, gulping nervously.

“You want _me_ to meet your _parents_ ,” another stating and Thomas squeezed a little more, assuring his boyfriend about the safety of it without words. Or maybe just preventing him from pulling away.

“Are you bloody serious?”

The question made him shrink a little, bowing his head in apology. He would love to tell him no, that it was a joke, but his mother called this morning to make sure they are coming, and her voice sounded so happy he didn’t have the heart to turn her down.

“My mom… uh,” he started, but had no idea how to end the sentence for not sounding like an idiot, or a momma’s boy, so he trailed off, looking at Newt helplessly.

Newt stared at him a little while longer, probably expecting an explanation, but Thomas just couldn’t rub two brain cells together at the moment, so he stayed quiet, looking back desperately, until the blond burst laughing.

“God, Tommy,” he hiccupped, hiding his face in Thomas’ sleeve and his whole body shook violently with laughter. “Your face, I can’t!”

“Sorry, I… you are not upset?” the brunet asked him hopefully and Newt wheezed, gasping for breath in the middle of the giggling fit.

“I’m bloody _nervous_ , you tit!” he punched him in the shoulder lightly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Almost made me to have a heart-attack that something serious happened!”

“This _is_ serious!” Thomas opposed, exasperated, but Newt’s carefreeness slowly seeped into him as well. “My parents-,”

“They want to meet me, yeah?” the blond interrupted him with a smile and Thomas nodded lightly, feeling how his body slowly lost the tenseness that overcame him.

“My mom insisted,” he confirmed it a little more serious. “She is kind of… you know. Curious.”

“That her son suddenly got himself a boyfriend instead of a pretty, polite girl?” Newt cocked his head to the side with an amused smile and Thomas shrugged.

“I don’t know if that’s the main reason, but she just _knew_ it’s not a girl. I haven’t been talking to her about us, I swear.”

“I believe you,” the blond winked at him, kissing the top of his nose sweetly. “I’m sure I can deal.”

“We don’t need to stay there long,” Thomas hastily assured him, rubbing his sides gently. “Just, you know. Say hi. Get candy. Get out. Make love.”

“Sounds about right,” Newt chuckled, running his fingers through Thomas’ hair fondly. “I got pretty tired with only my hand to be honest.”

“Oh my god,” Thomas groaned, pretty sure Newt said that on purpose, and the evil laughter he earned in return confirmed it.

***

The house his parents bought just a month ago (and also the place he had to help them to move to, at his free time, during which he could have been with Newt instead) was huge and filled with stupid stuff he had to carry in (and he made sure to act as pissed off as he could, making even his dad snap at him for acting like he had to move mountains instead of few things, accompanied with a long monologue about his laziness and ungratefulness and all those nice things Thomas tuned out and secretly flipped him off in the process), surrounded by pumpkins of all sizes and shapes. He had second thoughts right the moment they arrived to the in front of it, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel of his car impatiently and Newt next to him cleared his throat to get him out of the thought process.

“We going in or is it customary to sit in front of it for some time before being allowed to enter?”

“Sorry,” Thomas mumbled nervously. “I just… it’s my _parents_.”

“Thank you for clarifying that,” the blond snorted. “As if I haven’t been nervous enough.”

“Sorry,” Thomas repeated, finally tearing his eyes from the house and glancing at his companion. “I didn’t mean to make you even more nervous. It’s just that I feel like jumping out of my skin right now.”

“You don’t say,” Newt uttered and his hand slowly slid up at Thomas’ nape, caressing him. “It’s gonna be fine, I am sure. Smile and wave.”

“Is that what are you going to do?” Thomas chuckled, trying to get rid of the uneasiness that gripped him tightly and Newt shrugged.

“And occasionally nod as well. Compliment um… drapes or… carpets. I dunno, I’ll make shit up as I go.”

“Good tactics,” Thomas forced a smile, quickly leaning towards the blond and stealing a short kiss. “Alright. Let’s go and get it over with, yeah?”

“Lead the way,” Newt smiled, pulled a little at his hair and exited the car.

 

Thomas was grateful that the door was opened by his mother. She was smiling and urging them in, immediately seizing Newt’s hand in a hand shake and an introduction (“Newt, what an unusual name! Is it a short version of Newton?”), and leading them further inside the house. Thomas refused to leave Newt alone at any point, even when his mom was apparently trying to separate them to show the blond around while telling Thomas to go to the kitchen to say hello to his dad. It took a reassurance from his boyfriend alone to make him to go there after all, and he only grudgingly left him with his chipper mother, wondering what her reason was.

It fully came to him the moment he entered the kitchen, when he found his father reading newspaper at the table, not even bothering to greet him.

“Did you bring him with you?” he only grunted towards Thomas, not even glancing up.

“Are you seriously going to keep up this fucking attitude in front of him?” Thomas immediately shot back, counting as a small victory that his father actually put the newspaper down and looked him dead in the eye.

“And are _you_ serious that you brought him here on Halloween?” he uttered with a sneer, making Thomas see red already.

“Mom _insisted_ ,” he growled at the older man angrily. “Trust me, I wouldn’t even fucking come _a mile_ up close to this place if it was merely on me!”

He could totally understand mom’s reason now. He only hoped she was going to hold Newt away from the kitchen long enough.

“Stop swearing,” his father stood up. “It’s enough you decided to take it up the as-,”

“Seriously, dad?” he stopped him with disbelieving stare. “Seriously? A homophobic shit now? How about you disown me next? That would solve this nicely!”

“Stop spouting nonsense,” his father barked. “Get this over with, where is he?”

“How about no,” Thomas crossed his arms on his chest stubbornly. “With this approach I am so not letting you to come even _close_ to him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the older man waved his hand with a snort. “As if he cares about our acceptance. I am not going to gay bash him during the lunch if you are worried about that. But I don’t need to be happy about this.”

“And I seriously don’t need to suffer through the lunch as well now, do I?” Thomas countered, making his dad frown.

“I am pretty sure you do, young man. Your mother worked hard on it, so let’s not spoil her endeavours, shall we?”

“I won’t if you will keep your mouth shut as well,” Thomas hissed and it apparently worked. His father looked like he wanted to say something at that, but decided against it in the end and only nodded curtly, sitting back at the table and taking his newspaper back.

Thomas left the kitchen right after, feeling the anger boiling inside of him like lava in a volcano. Only a sight of his mother talking with Newt as if nothing was wrong made him calm down a little, and when she gestured him to join them, he did so with a small smile playing on his lips, not even a forced one.

He stopped next to Newt who was sitting at the edge of the couch and sneaked a hand on the small of his back, to get some stress away. Newt winked at him mischievously, but stayed on the track of the conversation his mother was leading (no drapes and no carpets, thankfully, she was only asking about the city he lived in).

“I was hoping you will stay for lunch?” she smiled at them hopefully and Newt glanced at Thomas, faking the surprise.

“Sure, mom,” Thomas agreed, rubbing Newt’s back slowly. “I am pretty hungry anyway. You too?”

Newt smirked and nodded, leaning into the touch like a cat. Thomas only hoped his father was going to stand by his word and refrain from making any snarky comments, because Thomas was already too close to the explosion as it was.

***

The lunch was delicious. Thomas loved his mother’s cooking to death and it was probably the only thing he seriously missed in his apartment – the home cooked meals (as well as someone taking care of his dirty laundry and all those small things you start to notice after you actually live alone). He was deliriously happy that it his mother made the small talk, easily flowing through the courses. His dad stayed quiet after the initial introduction they made with Newt, being all authority like at that moment, but keeping his promise and not commenting on anything under Thomas’ watchful eye.

“Oh? So what’s your major?” his mom’s voice interrupted him from the haze and he quickly wondered where the conversation ended. College topic, typical small talk his mom made with each and every Thomas’ friend, and he relaxed once more. A safe topic.

“Psychology,” Newt answered lightly and Thomas blinked. He actually didn’t even know until now and a wave of shame came over him. He never asked him? He didn’t recall Newt mentioning anything about the college either.

“Nice!” she exclaimed in awe. “Is it difficult?”

“Not really. I think if the person is interested in this stuff, you kind of overcome the hardship of learning the terms and descriptions,” Newt shrugged, his food almost untouched with the constant chatter.

“And are you interested in psychology?” Thomas’ father suddenly entered the conversation, his eyes fully focused on the blond. Thomas gripped his fork firmer, gritting his teeth.

“Yes, of course. That’s why I’m studying it,” Newt replied calmly. “Human mind is a curious thing after all.”

“I bet,” Thomas’ father agreed solemnly and Thomas just knew the shit is going to hit the fan from the tone. “So how do you explain that my perfectly straight son suddenly turned gay over the course of few days?”

“Dad!” Thomas barked, horrified, and his mom gasped her husband’s name accusingly.

“Oh, I dunno,” Newt kept his cold calm and looked him dead in the eye. “Maybe because he found out he likes a dick better?”

“Newt!” Thomas groaned and the blond only shrugged, stabbing his fork into the piece of meat.

“He started it,” he concluded. Thomas wanted to cry, his father sputtered in an anger fit and his mom face-palmed so hard it had to hurt her.

“For fuck’s sake, this lunch is a disaster.”

***

“I usually get along well with parents,” Newt commented apologetically, sitting next to Thomas in the car, while they were driving through the darkened city. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Thomas refused the apology immediately. “I don’t know what his problem was. He acts like a dick lately.”

“It’s a common knowledge fathers of their only sons react badly to a homosexuality admission,” Newt supplied in a small voice. “They usually take it as a weakened masculinity, that they failed in their fatherly role.”

“That’s stupid,” Thomas commented with a frown and Newt shrugged, getting more comfortable in the seat.

“Just a fact.”

“I hadn’t even known you study psychology,” Thomas admitted after a moment and heard how Newt snorted.

“That’s no biggie, I never talk about it,” he assured him.

“So why psychology?”

“Why not?” Newt opposed. “It’s interesting. To see how human mind works and why.”

“Is it?” Thomas chimed.

“Many things could have been stopped if you knew the cause and could deal with it logically. Emotions are dangerous.”

“I guess,” Thomas mumbled and stopped the car in front of his own apartment, turning off the engine. He glanced at the quiet blond next to him and sighed.

“Sorry I dragged you there,” he whispered apologetically and Newt smiled at him, a little sadly.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Your mom is great though.”

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed with a smile. “Except the pink obsession.”

Newt laughed a little more freely and nodded towards the building.

“Shall we go up?”

“Good idea. All those ghosts and mummies are freaking me out,” Thomas agreed right away, noting the passing group of children in costumes. He planned them to go to a Halloween party he knew Teresa was throwing, but suddenly didn’t feel like it. Having Newt all to himself held much bigger appeal each passing second.

“You sure you don’t wanna celebrate it as well?” Newt watched them too and Thomas squeezed his hand in his, smiling warmly.

“I am sure I wanna spend that time with you.”

***

Thomas’ flat was small and actually tidy for a guy who lived on his own, so he didn’t feel that bad when Newt entered and didn’t find piles of clothes on the ground or dirty dishes lying around. He thought about getting them something to eat from the take out menu he always used for moments of desperation when he didn’t have more than milk in his fridge, but Newt started to snoop around the place, so he just followed him with a smile. They passed the living room and the kitchen reasonably fast and ended up at the bedroom where Newt stopped and looked around. The bed was smaller than Newt’s, but could definitely hold two people sleeping there.

When Newt didn’t move, Thomas slowly pressed against him from the back, hugging his waist and kissing his neck.

“So glad you are here,” he mumbled against his skin, electing a soft moan in return. “You have no idea how much.”

“Oh, I think I have the best idea about that, Tommy,” Newt chuckled, turning around slowly and hugging him back, rocking them from side to side. It was sweet and almost unbearable and Thomas felt the swelling in his chest that made him want to cradle this beautiful being like the most precious gem in the world. He felt guilty for putting him through the family visit, cursing his father’s insensitivity, but at least his mom mostly saved the day.

He felt Newt rising his head up and he glanced at him, so they met halfway in a kiss. A chaste touch turned more real and deep in progress, and Thomas started backing them up towards the bed in long, sure steps. Newt let him lead and fell on the bed first with Thomas crawling atop of him predatorily, and the blond smiled seductively, pushing all worries away from Thomas mind.

“You‘re too cunning sometimes, you know that?” Thomas whispered when Newt touched his chest, dragging his fingers up and down.

“I am just too deep in this to act like a blushing maiden,” the blond countered, pulling at the hem of Thomas shirt teasingly. “And too impatient for it too. Off.”

The command made Thomas chuckle, but he pulled the garment off anyway, helping Newt out of his own, leaning back in for a kiss. Newt hummed appraisingly at the proceedings and started pawing at Thomas’ trousers, unlooping the belt quickly. It almost short-circuited Thomas’ brain. How often did he dream during this month about such situation? About Newt getting handsy with him, trying to get him out of his clothes? His fantasies always started this way, with demanding touches and deep kisses, and suddenly it was real. The boy was under him, trying to literally get into his pants, and his brain kicked back on _after_ he felt the brush of his hand where it mattered, his body returning back to the motion. He latched his own hands on Newt’s pants, dragging it down from his slender hips, his breath hitching in his throat when Newt opened his fly and teased him like a pro.

“I want a kiss,” the blond piped from underneath him and Thomas barked a laugh at the request, almost a childish tone, but listened anyway and dropped back down, capturing Newt’s lips. The kiss turned filthy and lewd and Thomas couldn’t contain a moan when Newt’s hand found its way into his briefs, taking him in hand, moving slowly.

“You sly fox,” he laughed breathlessly into Newt’s mouth, earning a nip to his lower lip in return.

“Mmm, should I stop?” the blond teased him in between kisses and Thomas shook his head fast.

“That would broke the cruelty record, please don’t,” he pleaded him hotly, switching his kisses under Newt’s jaw. His hands got rid of the jeans fully, throwing them away, and he hooked his fingers over the waistband of his boxers.

His hips bucked up when Newt changed his grip _just right_ and the blond chuckled, wriggling his own hips at the assault of Thomas grabby hands.

“Let me-,” Thomas started, but Newt made a disagreeing noise, not even stopping his pace.

“No, you let _me_ ,” he insisted. “I had this on my mind for _a month_.”

“If it was just this, you are a lucky guy,” Thomas wanted to laugh, but it sounded more like a broken moan and he heard Newt snicker into his ear.

“I’m lucky as hell,” he agreed happily, making Thomas groan with another delicious movement. “That you’re here with me.”

“Mmmm… glad we are on the same page,” Thomas hummed and slid his hand down from Newt’s boxer’s waistline to his thigh, catching him under his knee and pulling up. The blond hissed at that and squirmed, even his hand stopped the motion and Thomas blinked few times in confusion, looking down at the boy questioningly.

“Something the matter?” he whispered carefully and Newt only shook his head, but his hand eased Thomas’ grip on his knee and dragged his hand up, leaving it resting on his stomach.

“Just don’t touch it,” he mumbled after a while, adjusting back and reaching towards Thomas, but the brunet pulled back with a worried expression on his face.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked anxiously, looking towards the blonde’s leg and finally noting the long, reddish scar lining the outer side of Newt’s thigh, through the inner side of the knee, along the calf. It was aggressive and dangerously _extended_ , as if someone took a knife and just _dragged_ it along his leg, trying to cut it in half or carve it to the bone. It made his mind reel about what happened, what hurt him this way, how could it happen, where was he to save him from the pain he had to endure. Newt tugged at his hand insistently, his face frowning.

“Stop it.”

“Newt, what-,”

“Just leave it,” the blond drawled.

“It’s so-,”

“Ugly, I know,” Newt sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, suddenly looking too self-conscious and vulnerable in only his underwear.

“No, I… what happened?” Thomas gulped loudly, tearing his eyes from the old wound hesitantly, reaching towards the boy carefully. He didn’t move away and he counted it as a win.

“Can we leave it be, please?” Newt pleaded in a small, lost voice and Thomas throat tightened painfully. An overwhelming need to hug the shit out of this person overcame him and he crushed him in a firm embrace so quickly Newt didn’t have a chance to react more than with a yelp.

“Tommy,” his voice sounded muffled how he was pressed against the brunet’s chest.

“Just a little more,” Thomas mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

“No, I mean it, Tommy, please. Stop doing this,” Newt insisted, wriggling out of his grip stubbornly. “I don’t want your bloody pity.”

“I don’t pity you,” Thomas opposed and squeezed him tighter, so Newt gave up his attempts to break free.

“Of course, that’s why we are not having sex but hugging like idiots instead.”

“I like slow and tender foreplay,” Thomas shot back and felt how Newt shook with laughter.

“This would be too slow even for sloths, you dork,” he informed him sarcastically and Thomas slowly eased the grip, sliding his hand down his sides.

“It’s called _bonding_ ,” he said with a straight face.

“Have you bonded enough then?” Newt smirked and Thomas tightened his lips, stopping himself from asking about the scar again. It bothered him. He knew about the injury, Minho hinted a little, but also warned him not to open the topic, ever. But seeing it like this, so vicious and apparently still too sensitive to a touch, he couldn’t help but wonder.

Newt noticed, of course he did. He sighed, run a hand through his hair, making it messy (and so, so adorable, Thomas thought, but pushed it back into his mind, because Newt was _upset_ , he could tell), and stretched his leg fully, turning a little to the side to make the scar even more visible. His face was blank when he did so and Thomas cringed a little at the situation. He didn’t mean to push him into it, no way.

“See it? Good,” the blond said flatly. “That’s what happens when your head get so messed up you want to end it, but bloody fail and hurt yourself in the process, only causing more pain.”

Thomas breath hitched, his eyes snapped back to Newt’s carefully guarded face. He wanted to _kill_ himself? That thought made him almost physically sick; a terror gripped his insides like a cold hand. Why? What happened? He couldn’t even open his mouth and say something how tight his throat became, refusing to let out a single syllable.

“I just want to get it out of the way,” Newt mumbled. “There is _nothing_ worth your pity. I did this to myself. I was sick in the head. And weak. It’s disgusting and it will remind me till the end of my life how I fucked up. But please, don’t you _dare_ to feel sorry for me.”

“Newt…”

The blond bended the leg back, hiding the scarred tissue from Thomas’ sight and avoided his eyes.

“I know it’s off-putting, but-,”

“Newt,” Thomas repeated his name, now more demandingly and the blond stopped, looking back at him with the most unsure expression he ever saw on his face. It almost broke his heart, but he forced himself not to go for another hug, knowing it would just piss the blond more. “I fucking love you, so please. I told you before, I am telling you know. _Have a little more faith in me_.”

“I do,” Newt whispered quietly, barely audible. “But…”

“I don’t mind. I don’t care. I’m never letting anything like that happen to you ever again,” Thomas said firmly, he even surprised himself by such authoritative tone, and it seemed it worked, because Newt straightened his shoulders again and unclenched his fists as if a wave of calm flooded his veins once more.

“Bloody prince charming,” he muttered under his breath, making Thomas chuckle, and the brunet reached for him, offering him his open hand.

“C’mon, my damsel in distress. Let me love you even more,” he cooed him softly and Newt groaned.

“Tommy-,”

“All night long, baby.”

“Oh fuck you.”

***

“You came!!” Teresa squealed happily and immediately threw herself over Newt, hugging him like a leech, and completely ignored Thomas next to him. He only rolled his eyes, letting her fondle his boyfriend as much as the blond let her, and even endured the smack she landed on his lips, giggling while doing so. She was already a little drunk, Thomas could tell, and only hoped she can take care of herself while at it.

The costume she picked reminded him of a Native American theme – her hair was half braided half freely flying around her face with feathers neatly braided into it. She wore some sort of tattered shorts and a close fitting top, and hella lot of bracelets and trinkets all over. Thomas admitted she looked _hot_ , and was pretty sure she knew it about herself as well.

Newt finally freed himself from the death grip, smoothing over his tie and crooked glasses and Thomas immediately curled next to him, slinking his arm around his waist, holding him possessively close. He had to keep himself from checking his ass all the time; the skinny jeans just couldn’t leave his wild fantasies alone. Newt picked the “Newt” from Pacific Rim for a reason, despite not being so short the fashion suited him and Thomas loved how he looked with the glasses (sort of nerdy, but the hot type, and Thomas had to admit he had a weak spot for it).

Thomas left the mummy look alone, even that he planned on it at first, and picked Doctor Who instead, using his nerdy neighbour’s collection. Newt loved the look (as a fan of DW, Thomas _might_ have picked it because of that), and before they actually got to Teresa’s place, they had to stop at least 5 times for a make out session somewhere in a dark alley.

“I wasn’t sure, thought Tom was going to hog you like a dragon its horde!” she chimed and pushed a bottle of beer into Newt’s hand. “Happy Halloween!”

“Yeaaaah,” Newt responded and Thomas could see how he stifled the laughter. “Nice to see you too, tea goddess.”

“Aww, you remember the tea,” she cooed, giggling. “How is Tom treating you? Is he good to you?”

“Hey, of course I’m,” Thomas finally spoke and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Just making sure,” she winked at Newt and patted Thomas cheek, giving him a bottle too. “Have fun you two. Glad you got here. Night is young!”

“And you are already wasted!” Thomas laughed and she twirled like a ballerina, disappearing in the crowd.

“So… Doctor,” Newt turned his attention back to Thomas, smiling mischievously.

“Yes, doctor?” Thomas pulled him close by the loop of his skinny jeans, grinning like a loon.

“How about I fix your bowtie?”

“I’m all for it,” Thomas nodded with a faked thoughtfulness. “It got a little… loose after all.”

“My thoughts exactly. Where did you park your Tardis?” Newt smirked and Thomas had to laugh, loving the way Newt made it sound.

“Oh, my dear,” he run his fingers through the blonde’s hair, ruffling it happily. “My Tardis is exactly where you are.”

 

Happy Halloween all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad so far, we are working on it :)
> 
> This is my addition for the Halloween, think of it as a gift maybe, even though it's not very halloween-y. Those two dorks are my sun and the moon and writing their story is always fun :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Feedback are loved <3
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
